Happy Anniversary, Serena!
by flying-poptart
Summary: It's a cute and fluffy story about Darien and Serena's 2nd anniversary. Their first anniversary was a mess! How can Darien make the second one better?


Serena sat in her comfortable bathtub soaking in the day. Today was hers and Darien's anniversary. They had been married now for two years. He was at work and promised to take her out somewhere nice. She couldn't wait for whatever surprise he had up his sleeve.

Last year Darien took her on a cruise where they had their biggest fight. She prayed to God that it wouldn't end up the same this year. She was certain that Darien felt the same way. What she really wanted was to go to some kind of expensive restaurant and reminisce with Darien. But after she thought about it a little she didn't really think that would be a good idea.

She stepped out of the bathtub, water dripping everywhere. She unplugged the drain and let the water go down all the way. When it was done she bent over the bathtub and placed her long, wet hair in the tub and started coming it till it was dry. She did that so she wouldn't ruin the carpeting. She used a hand tall to dry her hands and placed her ring on her ring finger. She sighed a happy sigh.

Now she had to choose what to wear. What to wear? She picked up a cute pink, frilly dress but realized she had no shoes that matched it. Darn, she thought to herself. What to do? She went digging in her closet, looking for something cute. Or maybe she wanted something hot and sexy? What about cool? She found a really cute and hot and sexy outfit that could also be cool. It had black spaghetti-straps and was tight around the bust. There was a seam under the bust. The skirt part was loose. The bust was pink and the skirt was sky blue.

She panted her nails sugar pink. She realized that she didn't want to wear her normal hairstyle that night. She let her hair loose. She added some bright pink lipstick She looked in the mirror to see how she looked. Before she could think anything negative someone began to unlock the door.

"Darien? Is that you? " Serena called out. She walked out to see him in a nice, red silk shirt. The buttons were shiny. His pants were black dress pants.

"Oh honey, you look great!" He exclaimed. Serena's face turned all red as she gave a simple thank you. He kissed her on lips softly.

"This is to go with your outfit." He told her as he slipped a box from behind his back.

"Oh Darien! For me?" She opened it to find matching earrings and a necklace. They had pink heart charms on them. Serena rapped her arms around Darien in a warm hug. " Thank you! You look great tonight, sweetie."

"Let's go, Serena! I don't want to be late." He said randomly. He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.

"Darien? Wher-"

"Don't worry! We're just heading for the park." Darien relived her.

The park was wonderful looking in the dark. The only thing lighting it up was the moon and a few stars splashed in different spots. The ground was wet with dew and the air smelled clean.

"Here we are." Darien told her. He still held her hand as they both just stared straight ahead.

"Darien, what's going on?" Serena asked. She didn't plan on their anniversary being them just staring at the stars. I mean, the stars were pretty, it's just… you know.

"Serena," Darien said while turning towards her, taking both of her hands, "happy anniversary." He told her as leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for a good amount of time. But she stopped when she heard a loud bang.

"What?" She exclaimed when she saw the fireworks. She looked up at Darien who was smiling at her.

"Surprise." He whispered with a smile still on his face.

"And happy anniversary!!" Her friends called out as they jumped out from behind the trees. Serena jumped a little.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "That was fantastic!!"

After they all hung out for hours Darien and Serena were the only two left. They sat on a bench looking at the sunrise. Darien leaned over and started to kiss her and then started kissing her neck.

"Darien. What a night." She yawned as he went crazy with kisses. She smiled and stated playing with his hair.

"It's Saturday, Serena. We can go home and maybe have a little fun, huh?" He said in a flirtatious manner.

"Maybe." She replied as she suddenly fell asleep in his arms.

"Serena?" He asked. "I didn't mean sleep."


End file.
